


ARCOS

by Arsao_Tome



Category: Marvel (Comics), RWBY
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marvel Powers, Multi, RWBY au, arkos, badass Jaune
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsao_Tome/pseuds/Arsao_Tome
Summary: Jaune Arc basically changes history and saves Pyrrha with powers no one knew he had.





	ARCOS

**Chapter 1**

 

( _A rocket locker_ )

 

Jaune Arc was being launched away from Beacon to safety. But he was not a ‘happy camper’, ‘I can’t believe her!’ he thought. ‘I was going to tell her that I could stop Cinder!’ He started to kick the door open and bust out of it. Turning into a being of energy, destroying the locker. He looked like a shooting star, ‘Pyr, we are going to have a long talk about this one.’ With that, he flew back to the tower. 

 

( _Beacon tower_ )

 

Pyrrha was hurt, Milo and Akouo were broken. She was breathing hard and Cinder was standing over her. “It’s all over, ‘Fall Maiden’!” She said, “your powers are mine!” She had formed a fire arrow and was about to fire it, when all of the sudden, a streak of starlight got right in between them and took the shot. What they had seen, was a male being bathed in star energy floating in front of Cinder. 

“ **I’m sorry, but you can’t have these powers.** ” He said, “ **may I suggest something in a pine box?** ” He fired a shot at her and she quickly dodged.

“Looks like I have to deal with you then, ‘hero’!” She said. 

“ **Yeah, looks like it.** ” So they went at it and traded shots at each other. Every time she hit him, he just got more powerful. There were a couple of times where she was almost knocked off the tower. Then, the Grimm dragon had seen what was happening with his mistress and went to attack him. Pyrrha had seen it coming as it was about to blow a huge blast of fire on him.

“LOOK OUT!” She screamed, but it was too late. The dragon blew fire on the hero. Cinder had laughed in glee. After the flames stopped, the hero was still standing, he turned right to the dragon and destroyed it with one punch. It quickly dissolved, then he looked over to Cinder. Who was now scared and she started to pull out everything in her arsenal to take him down but he got to her, charged up and fired a huge blast of energy ending her life. With that, the energy had died down and Pyrrha got a real good look at him. He was in a black bodysuit, with white trim, black boots and white gloves. His butt looked good in that spandex, he had a mix of star white and golden blonde hair. 

He turned around and if the back was nice, the front was real nice. On his chest was a white star with white twin arcs over it. ( _Think Nomad Captain America_ ) When she got to his face she paled. Because she knew who was in that outfit. “J-Jaune?” She said. 

“We need to have a long talk about a little thing I like to call ‘Trust’.” He said then he flicked her on the forehead.

“OW!” She said, after they talked, Jaune picked her up and took off to the others. He put her with the others in a tent and went to take care of business. He basically put down all of the Grimm stragglers and killed White Fang members that wouldn’t surrender. That was when he met up with Adam Taurus. 

“ **Well, Well, Well. Adam Taurus. The man who would be king.** ” He said.

“I Don’t Know Who You Are But You Will Die Human!” With that, Adam attacked him. Jaune just stood there and took the hit. 

‘Idiot!’ He thought. As Adam’s sword connected it started to melt. 

“ **Uh, yeah I’m a being of energy. Did you honestly think that was going to work? Just curious.** ” Jaune was standing with his arms crossed as Adam stared at the remains of his sword. 

“I DON’T NEED A SWORD TO KILL YOU!” He screamed and rushed to attack him. 

“ **No, don’t! Stop!** ” Jaune said sarcastically. When Adam connected he started to lose energy. Then Jaune grabbed him with one hand and shot him with a white-hot energy blast, turning him into ash. Then he started to brush himself off. ‘Now, let’s see if I can help out where it’s needed.’ He thought, ‘maybe I can get the folks to help.’ He went to a downed Atlas ship and noticed that the radio was still working. But the tower was down. ‘Dammit! Now how can I call for back up?’ He flew up into space and saw a satellite. ‘This could work.’ So he used it to contact his home in Kaer and used Morse Code.

 

( _Kaer; the kingdom of Arc_ )

 

Inside of the vast kingdom of one of the most technologically enhanced places on Remnant. A technician was getting a message. She was shocked, “SIR!” She called, an elder man had gone over to her, he was dressed in a military uniform like the technician, had salt and pepper hair and gray eyes. 

“What is it?” He said.

“I’m getting an S-O-S signal.” 

“Where is it coming from?” 

“That’s the thing sir, one of our satellites.” 

“Send this out: ‘Who is using our satellite? If this is a prank you will be found and arrested’!” It was sent, then she paled.

“Oh, my Oum; ‘This is Prince Jaune Alexander Arc, I need help’.”

“Prince JAUNE? I thought he was at Beacon? Ask him why does he need help?” 

“Grimm had attacked Vale, people are dying, CCT is down.”

“Have four platoons go out to Vale! I mean Last Week, screw yesterday!” 

“SIR!” 

“Tell him what’s going on, I‘ll tell his folks.” 

“Sir!” So the officer had left the room and went to the throne room.

( _Kaer Throne room_ ) 

The Queen of Kaer was a very beautiful woman, was around six foot two, one hundred and eighty pounds, long curly dishwater blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a black and gold bodysuit, gold trench coat and boots. Her husband was six foot five, two hundred and thirty pounds, had black hair, blue eyes and was dressed in a shirt, slacks and boots. He was standing beside her as the officer came in. “Lady Deborah, I have some news from Beacon.” He said the two looked worried. 

“What is it, Mr. Christian?” She said he told her of the attack on Vale. They both were now really worried she started to stand up but her husband stopped her. 

“Why are we getting this information now?” Asked the Prince Consort.

“Because the CCT there is down someone had given us the information via one of our satellites and you are not going to believe who it was.” 

“Who?” They asked. 

“Prince Jaune.” They were shocked.

“Jaune?” Said Deborah, “did you say my son, my heart and soul, hacked into one of our satellites and asked for help?” 

“Yes, my lady.” 

“How many platoons did you send?” Asked the Consort.

“Four, sir.”

“Send four more and have my bullhead ready. We’re heading down there. Also, alert his sisters, tell them what’s going on.” 

“Ma’am!” With that, he left.

“You know, they are going to want blood?” Asked the consort.

“Paul, this is our son. We need to give him all the help we can.”

“Very well.” So they left the throne room and headed for the hanger.

(Vale )

Jaune had flown back to continue to fight. But even he couldn’t fight off hordes of Grimm and White Fang by himself and he was getting tired. The other hunters and soldiers were helping him. Meanwhile, Ren, Nora, teams CFVY, CRDL, SSSN and NDGO were trying to get people on bullheads. Ruby and Weiss were also helping their injured. Pyrrah was trying to get back out but Ren and Nora were holding her back. “I HAVE TO HELP HIM!” She yelled.

“You’re No Good To Him Dead Pyrrha!” Said Ren. 

“HE’S BEEN FIGHTING FOR HOURS!” 

“Yeah, after saving you! Look At You! You’re in no condition to fight!” Said Ruby as Nora shook her head. Just then someone yelled.

“LOOK! That’s a bullhead from Kaer!” Sure enough, a Kaer Bullhead had come into view and out came soldiers firing on Grimm and White Fang members. 

“But, how?” Asked Weiss. Winter, her sister looked on as well.

“I don’t know.” She said. Then that was when they had seen the Royal Arc Bullhead. “The Queen of Kaer is here as well?” 

( _Jaune’s fight_ )

Jaune was fighting like his life was depending on it because it did. He was exhausted and damn near on fumes. As he was about to pass out, someone caught him. “I have you sweetheart.” She said it was Deborah. His energy started to fade out leaving him in his bodysuit. “Get Him Out Of Here!” So he was carried to the bullhead, so he could rest. Then she got armed and ready to fight, “TO BATTLE!” She yelled and platoons of soldiers rushed the monsters and utterly destroyed them not one Grimm or White Fang member stood after that. Vale stood tall that day, all because Jaune Arc fought for someone with his heart. 

 

TBC


End file.
